Cupidon s'en fout
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Ils ignorent ma solitude, que rien ne console. Mes chuchotement de détresse, le soir dans ma chambre, ils ne les entendent pas. J'ai 22 ans, et rien n'a changé. Je les aime tout de même. Je l'aime surtout, elle. OS Yuri LLGW.


Encore un petit One Shot. C'est du Yuri, Luna et Ginny.

L'histoire se passe quelques années après Poudlard.

Enjoy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_**Cupidon s'en fout.**_

_30 Janvier._

J'aimerais être aimée vous savez. Aimée vraiment, passionnément. Je me sens seule, si seule.

Je perds confiance, de jour en jour. J'ai peur d'être lourde. De mauvaise compagnie.

J'ai peur que vous m'abandonniez, tous. Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. De votre amitié, de votre courage.

Et puis, vous me faites peur aussi. Toujours rayonnants, de bonne humeur. Je sais que ça cache des choses.

Vous ne pouvez pas être si sereins.

Que me cachez-vous, chacun ? Quels sont vos secrets les plus refoulés ?

Je vois loin pourtant, et vous le savez. Mais je ne peux lire en vous. Vous êtes trop proches.

Moi, je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, en vérité.

Je vous aime tout de même.

Moi Loufoca. Les voyez-vous, les miennes, de cicatrices ?

Luna, douce, gentille, un peu folle. Luna la confidente. La fille des jours de pluie.

Je suis tout ça pour vous. Seulement cela.

Je vais appeler quelqu'un. Je n'ai vu personne depuis des semaines.

Composer un numéro m'est presque devenu étranger.

Chaque tonalité pénètre en moi. Et si vous ne vouliez pas de moi ? Ca décroche enfin.

« Draco ? »

« Allo, Luna ? Non, c'est Harry. Ca va ? »

« Très bien et toi ? Les travaux avancent ? »

« Plutôt bien oui. On a eu des petits problèmes avec l'isolement mais rien de bien grave… Bon, je te passe Draco. »

« Bisous Harry. »

« … »

Harry crie son prénom. Draco lui répond. Ils rient. Ils me semblent remplis de vie. Tellement que ça me fait presque peur.

« Luna ? »

« Oui Draco. Ca te dirait de passer à la maison ? »

« Bien sûr, ouais. Ca fait longtemps. Mais, après le repas si ça te dérange pas. Je teste mes talents en cuisine, là. »

« Okay. Passe quand tu veux Dray. A toute à l'heure. »

« A toute ma belle. »

« … »

Il va venir. Peut être tiennent-ils un peu à moi. Draco crierait s'il entendait mes pensées. Les gens préfèrent souvent ne pas savoir les peurs des autres.

Je pourrais manger, moi aussi. L'idée seule d'un repas m'assomme. M'asseoir seule au bout de cette table. Je ne peux pas.

J'ouvre le frigidaire et prend un yaourt. Allume la télévision. Les images défilent sans que je les voie. J'avais oublié à quel point le temps pouvait être long, lorsque l'on attend seule quelqu'un. Cela fait longtemps que je n'attends plus rien. Du moins, j'en ai l'impression.

La lumière du jour fond, et bientôt, tout devient sombre.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de boire. Je sors une bouteille de vin blanc français et deux verres, Draco ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Les minutes passent. Le bruit de la télévision ne parvient pas à couvrir ce silence qui m'oppresse.

Des coups résonnent enfin dans la pièce.

« Entre ! »

Il arrive devant moi, la mine réjouie, et me prends dans ses bras.

« Salut Luna. Julie n'est pas là ? »

« Julie ? Non. Ca fait longtemps, Draco. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Vous n'êtes plus ensembles !? Depuis quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Des années lumières, il me semble. Elle me trouvait trop lointaine. Enfin, c'est oublié maintenant. Et toi alors ? Comment ça va ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il se sert un verre, allume une cigarette. M'en tend une que j'accepte volontiers.

« Je crois que ça va plutôt bien. Harry est devenu un nouvel homme tu sais. Tu devrais venir manger à la maison dans la semaine. Nouveau job, nouvelle coiffure, nouvelle voiture… Il me rend fou. »

« Tu sais ce qui vient après hein ! Nouveau mec ! »

Il sourit à la plaisanterie. Ses yeux crèvent d'amour pour lui.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas être jalouse. Bien sûr que Harry mérite cet amour, ce bonheur.

« Tu sais que Ginny et Dean se sont séparés. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Vous vous êtes vues, avec Ginny, depuis ? »

Je nous ressers un verre.

« Non. Non… »

Il ressent mon malaise, je crois. Je le vois hésiter sur les mots à choisir.

Il se rallume une cigarette. Draco fait ça avec plus de classe que quiconque. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, ce soir.

« Ca te dérange si je met de la musique, plutôt ? Parce que la télé… »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Fais comme chez toi, Dray. »

Du jazz résonne alors dans la pièce tandis que le son de la télévision s'étouffe. Tellement prévisible, de sa part.

« Je peux te prendre une cigarette ? »

« Bien sûr, sers toi. »

J 'allume une nouvelle cigarette. Je m'étais promis d'arrêter, lorsque Julie est partie. Je vois que Draco brûle d'envie de dire quelque chose. Mais je ne le forcerais pas, ça doit venir tout seul.

Quelques minutes passent.

« Putain, mais Luna, pourquoi tu refuses de voir Ginny ?! »

Raté. Comme ça, même Draco est à côté…

« Je n'ai jamais refusé de la voir. »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous voyez pas alors ? »

« Pourquoi se verrait-on ? »

Je peux être bornée lorsque l'on aborde certains sujets. Draco semble exaspéré.

« Luna, joue pas à ça. Pas avec moi. Qui est-ce que tu réveillais en pleurs toutes les nuits quand elle est partie ? »

« Très fin Draco. J'apprécie. »

Il se lève chercher une autre bouteille. Je ferme les yeux très forts pour ne pas que les souvenirs me submergent. Et pourtant, l'image de Ginny passant la porte pour la dernière fois subsiste derrière mes paupières.

« Luna ? Je suis désolé… »

Ca y est. Je crois bien que je pleure.

« Draco, tu sais depuis combien de temps elle est partie ? Ca fait trois putains de longues années ! Et on s'est à peine revu depuis. Elle est restée deux ans avec Dean, Draco ! J'ai été presque un an avec Julie. Qu'est ce qui reste de Ginny et moi, à ton avis ? »

« Il reste tout, Luna. Je le sens, tout est encore là. »

Je m'essuie les yeux et ravale difficilement mes larmes. Draco est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et a passé son bras autour de mes hanches.

« Tu… Tu crois vraiment, Dray ? Moi, j'ai l'impression que tout est consumé… Tout est mort. »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu sais pourquoi elle a quitté Dean ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, justement. Tu aimerais la revoir ? »

Je bois quelques gorgées et fini par m'asseoir par terre, adossée au canapé.

« Oui et non. J'ai peur de la voir changée. J'ai peur que désormais, tout un tas de choses nous sépare. Et puis, la revoir tout en sachant qu'elle ne veut plus de moi me ferait mal… »

« Comment peux-t savoir si elle veut de toi ou non ? »

« Elle me l'a dit. Le jour où elle est partie. Elle a besoin d'un homme. Ginny a toujours eu besoin d'un mec, un vrai, ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne convient pas trop, quoi. »

Draco me rejoint, vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« C'était il y a trois ans, Luna. »

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Personne de nous deux ne sait.

Nous parlons de futilités durant une petite heure. Puis Draco rentre chez lui. Il se fait tard, déjà.

Il a un homme à rejoindre, lui. Quelqu'un avec qui dormir.

Moi, j'ai froid la nuit. L'image de Ginny ne me quitte plus.

Le sommeil ne se décide pas à venir.

Alors je décide d'ouvrir le carnet. C'est un carnet que nous avions écrit avec Ginny, quand nous étions ensembles. Des places de concert ou de cinéma collées, des photos, des dessins. Des lettres échangées, des petits mots du matin et des billets de train.

L'ouvrir me plonge dans un passé à peine réel tant il est loin.

_Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes,_

_N'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine,_

_Et cours, oui, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine,_

_Viens me retrouver. _

Ces paroles dont j'avais sûrement ri à l'époque me font aujourd'hui l'effet d'un coup. Et, comme à chaque fois que j'ouvre ce carnet, je me mets à pleurer.

Je pleure ma solitude, mon passé, mon amour perdu… Je me sens pathétique.

Je me sens carapace vide ce soir. Et je m'endors. Demain, une grosse journée m'attends.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_28 Avril._

« Allo Luna ? »

« Hermione ! Comment ca va ? »

« Ca va et toi ? »

« Très bien ! Et la petite ? »

« Elle approche des un an maintenant. Elle est extraordinaire, je te l'assure ! »

« J'aimerais tellement la voir ! »

« Justement, j'appelle parce que l'on fête l'anniversaire de Ron ce week-end, ce sera l'occasion de la voir ! »

« Génial. Ce sera où ? »

« On va faire ça au Terrier, Molly et Arthur nous laissent la maison pour le week-end. La fête sera Samedi midi, mais si tu peux rester dormir le soir on se voit un peu plus ! »

« Normalement je pourrais. Qui sera là ? »

« Alors, c'est plutôt petit comité. Il y aura Harry et Draco, bien sûr, Neville et sa copine… Comment s'appelle-t-elle celle là déjà… Bref, il y aura Seamus, Dean c'est pas sûr à cause de Ginny… »

« Ginny sera là ? »

« Bien sûr ! Enfin, j'ai beaucoup d'appel à passer, donc je te laisse. On se voit samedi. Et surtout, pas un mot de tout cela à Ron ! »

« Bisous Hermione. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_1__er__ Mars._

Bien sûr que je stresse. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis noël dernier. Plus d'un an, déjà. Je ne l'ai jamais vu célibataire. Et si elle venait accompagnée ? Non. Hermione me l'aurait dit. Enfin j'espère.

Je la vois dans deux minutes. Il est midi passé, mais je n'ose pas partir. Je ne cesse de me recoiffer, de me changer. Et si je ne lui plaisais plus ?

Je dois y aller. Ca se fait d'arriver les mains vides ? Oh, et puis merde, j'ai plus le temps.

Mes cigarettes ! Elles sont là. J'ai tout. Je peux y aller.

Courage.

« POP »

« Luna ! Enfin ! Nous sommes presque au complet… Ca va ? »

« Bien, bien, désolée du retard. Il manque qui encore ? Oh ! Bonjour Lucy! Qu'elle est chou… »

« He bien il manque Ginny, qui a entreprit de venir en balai, elle aurait pas pu transplaner pour une fois… Enfin du coup, j'attends qu'il y ait tout le monde pour appeler Ron et, descend de là Lucy, Ginny est parti il y a une demi heure déjà, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fiche, Ron doit se demander ce que je fais… Enfin bon, entre. Lucy, descend de là je t'ai dit ! »

Ginny me fait de plus en plus penser à Mme Weasley. Elle paraît toujours débordée. Revoir le Terrier me fait sourire. Cela fait des lustres que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Les ronces qui s'emmêlent, les gnomes qui courent, la maison qui s'effondre… Ce foutoir ambiant est tellement agréable, paisible. Tellement loin de mon deux pièces propre et net.

Je pénètre finalement dans la cuisine du Terrier, où tout le monde semble impatient.

« Hello tout le monde ! »

« Salut Luna ! »

« Salut tout le monde ! »

« Ginny ! Tu es enfin là, je vais pouvoir enfin appeler Ron, mais il faut aussi que je sorte le gratin du four, et puis… »

Le discours de Hermione me semble soudain lointain. Sans la jouer mauvais film, le temps semble s'être suspendu au moment où son regard croise le mien. Ses cheveux roux en cascade entourant son visage clair, ses yeux bleus. Elle me sourit. Non, Luna, tu ne rêves pas. Ginny te sourit. Alors je lui souris. Oui, le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Je m'assois, et elle aussi. Nous engageons la conversation chacune de notre côté, et pourtant, il n'y a que nous. Ma conversation avec Neville sur les vertus de telle ou telle plante me passe au dessus de la tête.

Je ne voie qu'elle, et son petit chemisier blanc. Je ne vois que la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, en transparence. La naissance de sa poitrine. La poitrine de Ginny m'a toujours fascinée. Ce genre de fille qu'aucun homme n'a jamais regardé dans les yeux. Des seins ronds, fermes. Aux magnifiques extrémités roses.

Je soupire de bonheur lorsqu'elle se lève, et que je peux enfin voir ses hanches et ses fesses dessinées par le jean.

Elle a été à moi, un jour. Son sourire, ses hanches, tout. Elle a été à moi et je donnerais tout pour qu'elle le soit encore.

Ron arrive enfin. L'après-midi s'emballe. Jusqu'au soir. Le diner. L'alcool.

La nuit avance et je vais enfin me coucher. Frustrée comme jamais. Harry et Draco, Neville et sa copine sont partis. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me donne du plaisir comme rarement en l'imaginant en train de dormir, nue, à quelques mètres de moi à peine.

Je suis soûle, je crois.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit. Je ne fais plus de nuits complètes depuis longtemps. Je sais que je ne pourrai me rendormir, alors je descends préparer du thé.

Ginny est là, dans le salon. Assise sur le canapé. Elle paraît tellement fragile, dans sa légère chemise de nuit. Je me sens gauche, avec mon grand Tee-shirt informe. Elle ne m'a pas encore vue.

« Insomnie ? »

En fait si. Elle a dû m'entendre.

« Toujours, oui. Du thé ? »

« Non merci. »

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et allume une cigarette. Le parfum de Ginny est tellement entêtant. Elle n'a pas changé depuis… Il me rappelle tant de choses. J'écrase ma cigarette et me lance dans la contemplation de la danse des flammes dans la cheminée.

Je sens quelque chose sur mon genou. Je sens… la main de Ginny. Qui remonte, remonte le long de ma cuisse qui me fait frissonner. Je ferme les yeux, tente de me raisonner, de résister. Mais, à quoi bon ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter ce qu'elle m'offre ?

Je me retourne et le chevauche, la plaque dos au canapé. Elle sourit. Je tiens ses poignets dans mes mains, au dessus de sa tête. Hésite un court instant. Et l'embrasse. Je donne tout ce que j'ai dans ce baiser. Il est tout ce qui me reste.

Je plaque mon corps contre le sien et ondule des hanches, nos respirations se mêlent et accélèrent. Je lâche ses mains.

L'une d'elles vient se loger sur ma cuisse. Et monte, jusqu'à effleurer ma culotte. Je soupire. Je sens ses doigts me caresser à travers le tissu. Je deviens moite. Je pousse du bassin et la caresse devient pression. Mes lèvres se perdent dans son cou et sa main passe le barrage de ma culotte. Je gémis.

Tout aurait pu continuer. Tout aurait dû continuer. Si cet idiot n'était pas intervenu…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Oui, ce soir là, Seamus m'a déclaré la guerre. Nous nous relevons, rouges de confusion. Je tente tant bien que mal de remettre ma culotte en place et quitte précipitamment la pièce.

Je réuni mes affaires et transplane dans mon appartement.

Avale un somnifère, et tombe. Un sommeil sans rêve.

A mon réveil, il pleut. Les gouttes qui s'écrasent sur les volets fermés font un boucan d'enfer. Je me traîne jusqu'à la chambre et allume la télévision. J'ai l'impression d'être moins seule, ainsi. Je repense à Ginny en souriant. Il y a de quoi avoir un peu d'espoir en l'avenir, je crois. Au moins, je peux être sûre qu'elle a toujours envie de moi.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je me rends compte de la présence d'un hibou dans la pièce. Il dort. Un parchemin est accroché à sa patte. Je le déroule. La pluie a fait couler l'encre, ce qui rend la lecture plus difficile.

_Chère Luna. _

_J'espère que cette lettre ne sera qu'une formalité. Tu viens à peine de partir, et une pensée me vient soudain. Et si tu espérais quelque chose de moi ? Un quelconque suite à ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Bien sûr je pense et j'espère que tu m'as oublié. C'est le cas, n'est ce pas ? C'était il y a si longtemps, nous deux._

_Moi, je ne peux oublier Dean, et je me sens si seule que je fais beaucoup d'erreur. Ce qui vient de se passer, par exemple._

_J'espère que tu m'as déjà excusée, et que l'on se reverra bientôt._

_Affectueusement, Ginny._

Notre histoire, si lointaine ? Et nous deux, hier soir, une erreur ?

Je ne comprends pas, ne veux pas comprendre. Tout s'effondre autour de moi. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne. Comment ai-je pu espérer quelque chose, après tant d'années ? Comme je m'en veux. Comme j'en veux à ce putain d'espoir qui m'a pris de plein fouet. A Draco qui m'a autorisé à espérer. A la Terre entière, simplement. De ne pas me laisser vivre. De me donner la plus belle chose au monde pour la reprendre aussitôt.

Et si tout cela n'en valait pas la peine ?

J'appelle Draco mais ça ne répond pas. Il a dû sortir. Il doit être au cinéma, ou au théâtre, avec Harry. Heureux. Accompagné.

Les gens amoureux ne comprendront jamais la solitude que rien ne console. La perte de l'estime de soi.

Le sentiment de tromperie qui me prend aux tripes.

Et, comme au dehors, les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Mais ne font aucun bruit en percutant le sol.

C'est dire si je suis insignifiante.

_**FIN.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

« Cupidon s'en fout » est une chanson de Georges Brassens. Les paroles n'ont pas grand lien avec l'histoire, seulement le titre collait bien. A mon humble avis.

Si vous avez une minute pour poster une review, j'aimerais connaître votre avis, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris du Yuri, et puis pour savoir, tout simplement, si ça vous a plu.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, soirée, nuit.

_Shika, 25.03.09._


End file.
